


Beautiful and Powerful and Furious (young and fragile and vulnerable)

by Without_Bounds



Series: Masochism and Me: A Guide to Knife Play and Speedsters [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (I Mean They're Dating But Are They Really), (sort of), Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Future Barry Allen, Future Barry Allen Is An Asshole, Future Barry Is An Asshole, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Please Let Me Know If There Are Errors, Unhealthy Relationships, Younger Eobard Thawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_Bounds/pseuds/Without_Bounds
Summary: Barry loved it best when he didn’t have to lie to his little Eo.





	Beautiful and Powerful and Furious (young and fragile and vulnerable)

The pad of soft feet hailed Eobard’s approach, and Barry had to gently remind himself that this was _his_ Eobard, and not the Reverse Flash. There was nothing to fear, no attack or harsh words. After all, _his_ Eobard was a docile pet, well trained and willing to whip his own back to please his idol. _He had, actually,_ ** _asked_** _to be branded_ _with Barry’s emblem_ , a wish obviously fulfilled - the still-healing scar was a pink and puckered mess of Lichtenberg figures painted across the younger man’s chest. The thought made Barry’s tongue flash pink across his lips. A well trained pet indeed, that it was so eager to please it _invited_ such an obvious display of ownership. It made Barry feel _possessive_ , and earnestly consider putting his work down and fucking Eobard senseless if sex was the motive for the younger’s visit.

As if sensing Barry’s thoughts, Eobard stopped his walking, hovering four or so feet behind the couch Barry was sitting at, and the brunet turned to look at the newcomer.

Lit in the LEDs of the Flash’s computer screen was Eobard Thawne, 20 and fragile. And _perfect_ , if only because he was _Barry’s_ Eo. The young man looked terribly wary, however, curling into himself under the weight of Barry’s gaze. Not sex, then. Eobard had stopped being so sheepish with his desires a long time ago. It was then that Barry noticed his eyes - red-rimmed and puffy. Great. _What useless nonsense had Eobard worked himself up with now_?

A beat of silence. Barry, growing impatient, commanded: “Speak, Eobard.”

Eobard, having previously been staring at the floor, flicked his eyes up to stare at the Flash for a moment, before averting his gaze shortly after making eye contact. He opened his mouth once, closed it, thought for a moment, and then tried again, looking up as he spoke.

“Do think I’m worthless? Weak?”

Barry stayed quiet where he sat on the couch, TV a forgotten background noise as he stared up at the standing Eobard. It was 2 AM. He was tired. He was working.

Eobard wasn’t usually stupid enough to bother him when he was working

“What do you think.” The answer was nonchalant and noncommittal, but would hopefully lead Eobard to whatever answer he needed to hear. Eobard talked himself out of most of these slumps, no intervention needed.

The blond just stood there, shaking, blinking tears out of his eyes. _Pathetic_ , one part of him hissed and _God what got him in a mood_ this _time_ , another complained. Barry sneered.

“Why are you standing there still?” he turned back to the computer, “I answered your question.”

“I.. I’m sorry. It’s just- I just-”  He heard Eobard take a step closer as a choked, gasping sob punctuated the end of his stuttering.

“It’s just _what_ ,” Barry growled, barely bothering to glance at Eobard from the corner of his eye. The man jumped back, at the slight movement, and whimpered.

Eobard’s eyes were wide and fearful, his posture skittish, turned to run. He couldn’t frighten Eobard, Barry reminded himself, for this ‘relationship’ to have any kind of satisfactory outcome it had to be something he could rub in the Reverse Flash’s face, not something the murderer could blame for his complete lack of sanity. No matter how badly Barry sometimes wanted to take his Eobard’s face between his hands and _break_ his skull like an old toy, or snap his neck like a brittle toothpick, he would have to refrain. For the greater goal, he had to keep his trust. So something would have to be done before this became a bad memory.

Sighing, Barry made a second demand, “Come here."

“What...?” Eobard took another step back, eyebrows pulling together. _Mother fucker_ , it wasn’t like he was speaking in Japanese.

“Come _here_ , before I change my mind, damn it.”

Eobard all but yelped at the harsh tone, and leapt to Barry’s side. The flash of red lightning that accompanied the motion filled the dark room momentarily, before blinking out to reveal the blond, standing obediently beside the couch. Barry’s eyes rolled up and down the still-slouching form. Usually, the blond’s posture was impeccable, a sign of his breeding and the social status of his family, and the hunched over look was completely unflattering, hiding the man’s best assets - his thick pecs and tapered waist. Normally, Barry would have corrected the issue immediately, but right now it would probably be for the best as it meant his balance would be off.

Striking out, he grabbed Eobard’s elbow and tugged _hard_. The blond landed on the couch with a surprised yelp, and Barry's hand latched onto his shoulder, roughly pulling Eobard into his side before he could right himself.

Barry had successfully crammed Eobard against his chest, one arm coaxed over the younger’s shoulders in an attempt to be comforting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eobard blinking rapidly. Whether fighting back more tears or trying to process what had happened, Barry couldn’t tell from this angle. After a moment, the blond relaxed, and adjusted his position on the couch, settling easily now that his ‘lover’s’ arms were around him. A shuddering sigh followed shortly after, and Barry felt claw-like fingers dig into and ball up the material of his shirt, pulling it - and Barry himself - tighter against Eobard’s trembling form.

“Thank you,” Eobard whispered. There was still a shake to his words. Barry clenched his fist harder around Eobard’s shoulder, pulled him in closer, even went as far as pressing his face into soft blond hair.

“ _You_ ,” Barry started, speaking with careful conviction, “Will become truly fearsome one day. Powerful enough to be my _equal_ ,” He heard Eobard stop breathing, but saw the blond’s fingers go white with how hard he was holding Barry’s top. _That should lift his mood_. His Eobard had never wanted anything more than to be worthy of the Flash. He kept going, “You may not know what the future holds for you, Eobard, but _I_ know that it holds great plans for you, because I’ve _seen_ you there, in the future; beautiful and powerful and _furious_ …” he paused, picturing the glowing form of his opposite in his mind, and felt the name form itself on his tongue. "And it was  _fearful_ , Eo. No matter what you are now, trust that your future self will _never_ be considered weak."

He wanted to say the monster's name. Wanted to say it _so badly_. Would cut his tongue off to tell this precious little thing _just_ what kind of freak he was destined to become. It'd break the boy. He wanted to see that, see the way his expression _fell_ and eyes clouded. The confusion, the pain, the _betrayal_. He could picture the devastation it'd bring to the man's psyche Would Eo would cry for him? If he told him? Collapse to his knees and really, truly _sob_ , face contorting with the agony as his chest heaved so hard his stomach ached. Barry sighed, resisted, but only just.  

“Thank you,” he felt Eobard sob into his chest, shaking again but for a completely different reason now.

He looked down, pretended the man was seeking his comfort because he knew what a monstrosity he was, thanking the Flash for telling him the truth of the matter, and for holding something so vile like it was so precious. It was hard to apply this fantasy to reality, what with the happiness and awe were collapsing off Eobard in _waves_. But Barry had gotten good at pretending, especially after acting like he cared about the fetal version of his nemesis for so long. It was the little things that sold the illusion, he reminded himself, and in kind ran a gentle hand through Eobard's hair, tucking it behind his ear and keeping it out of his weeping face. The other moved to grasp one of Eobard's hands, intertwining his fingers with those still buried in the fabric of his shirt. 

“ _Thank you, Flash_.”

 He loved it best when he didn’t have to lie to his little Eo, because it meant the _Reverse Flash_ would look back on those _special_ memories Barry sprinkled around in his head and realize _just how close_ his young and fragile and  _vulnerable_ self had been to the truth.

It made Barry _smile_.


End file.
